The field of the present invention is propulsion systems for boats.
Recent attention has been directed to the use of energy existing in the waves of the ocean and other bodies of water. In spite of this vast source of energy, relatively little has been done to harness this power for useful work.
Means of conveyance on bodies of water such as the ocean have generally included human propulsion, wind propulsion and power propulsion through the conversion of combustibles and the like into useful drives. Such means for propulsion generally include one or more disadvantages. Sails and human power require relatively constant attention and work. The use of fossil fuels, nuclear fuel and the like tend to create pollutants, require significant capital expenditure and require expensive fuels.